Les enfants perdus
by pollen
Summary: Une femme retrouvée morte sur le carrelage de la salle de bain, les enfants disparus... L'USV enquête
1. Chapter 1

La victime était une femme d'une quarantaine d'années. Brune, les yeux toujours ouverts. La cornée n'était plus aussi transparente que lorsque elle était vivante, mais on pouvait encore deviner qu'elle avait eu des yeux clairs. Ses cheveux bruns, très longs encadraient son visage pâle. Une discrète marque horizontale autour du coup suggérait qu'elle avait été étranglée. D'ailleurs, une paire de collants qui lui avait vraisemblablement appartenu se trouvait près d'elle sur le carrelage de la salle de bains . Son chemisier avait été déchiré et sa jupe était relevée. Ses pieds étaient nus.

En découvrait ce spectacle macabre, l' inspecteur Olivia Benson ne pu s'empêcher de se dire qu'il devait faire froid sur ce carrelage blanc. Il n'y avait rien à y faire, elle avait toujours du mal à admettre que les victimes mortes ne ressentaient plus rien.

« On a quoi, Melinda? Demanda t-elle au Dr Warner

_ Femme, d'une quarantaine d'années environ. Les lividités sont fixées et suggèrent que le corps n'a pas été déplacé. Elle est morte depuis 48h environ, c'est encore à confirmer.

_ Cause de la mort ?

_ L'examen me le confirmera probablement mais je penche pour une asphyxie. Elle a probablement été étranglée.

_ La paire de collants ?

_ Possible. Les avants bras portent des traces de blessures défensives, et un rapide examen externe rend l'hypothèse d'un viol plausible. Je vous confirme ça après autopsie. Protégez les ongles dans le transport, rappela t-elle alors aux techniciens. »

La chambre qui jouxtait la salle de bain ressemblait à un champ de bataille domestique. Le lit était défait, la lampe de chevet avait perdue son abat-jour qui était déformé et déchiré en équilibre précaire au sommet d'une bibliothèque. Les livres avaient probablement servi de projectiles et jonchaient le sol. Il y avait des traces de sang sur la tête du grand lit et de petites projections un peu partout sur les murs et le sol.

« Olivia, viens donc voir ça! » Fit l'inspecteur Stabbler.

Il montra à sa coéquipière un cadre photo dont la vitre était brisée. Une jeune fille aux cheveux au carré bruns et à l'air triste tenait dans ses bras un bébé souriant. Une fillette d'environ 10 ans qui ressemblait beaucoup à sa grande sœur se tenait à leurs côtés. Elle souriait de toutes ses dents.

« Où sont passés les enfants ? La maison est vide, non ? Demanda Olivia

_ Exact. La chambre du bébé était verrouillée mais la fenêtre qui donne sur l'extérieur a une vitre brisée. L'autre chambre d'enfant était également fermée à clef mais la fenêtre est ouverte.

_ Je vais demander aux voisins s'ils savent quelque chose sur les enfants. Le violeur a pu les enlever...

_ Je m'occupe de fouiller le reste de la maison. »


	2. Chapter 2

_Un nouveau chapitre, en espérant que l'histoire vous plaira._

De retour au poste :

Elliott Stabbler avait affiché les photos de scène de crime sur le tableau numérique. Il se tenait debout contre son bureau, pensif, quand Olivia arriva.

« La voisine la plus proche est madame Reyes. Tu aurais du voir ça, une vraie mamie gâteau, avec un chat noir, les biscuits rances et tout le tintouin... Malheureusement, elle a passé le weekend chez son fils pour la première communion de sa petite fille.

_ Donc rien vu rien entendu.

_ Et les autres ne se souviennent de rien de particulier mais soit ils sont sourd comme de pots, soit leur maison est trop éloignée. Pas de visiteur suspect non plus, et les gosses n'ont pas été vues. »

Le capitaine Craguen qui avait écouté le résumé avec attention choisit ce moment pour intervenir.

« Les enfants vont à l'école je suppose ?

_ Sur ce point, madame Reyes a été intarissable. Elle adore visiblement les petites. Kate Chesterhays a débarqué dans le quartier l'an dernier avec Andreea, dix ans et Oana, qui a fêté son premier anniversaire il y a quelques semaines. Andreea est scolarisée au collège publique du quartier, il parait qu'elle est une excellente élève. La petite Oana a une place dans une garderie, madame Reyes la garde de temps en temps. La mère travaille dans un petit supermarché, où elle est caissière et s'occupe du ménage.

_ Une idée de ce qui les a amenées dans notre jolie ville ?

_ Madame Reyes n'est pas certaine de savoir d'où vient la famille, mais elle suppose que les petites ont vécu dans une petite ville avant. La mère n'avait pas de famille ici. T'as trouvé quoi dans la maison ?

_ Les deux chambres des enfants étaient fermées à clé, elles sont parties par les fenêtres, peut-être pas de leur plein gré, mais pas de signe de lutte. La tirelire de la petite Andreea a été cassée, et j'ai retrouvé un emballage de couches vide sous son lit.

_ Pipi au lit ?

_ Vu la taille, ce sont celles d'Oana.

_ Alors la gamine a pris sa sœur et c'est enfuie, c'est l'explication la plus logique. Des vêtements manquant dans l'armoire ?

_ Rien ne semble dérangé, ni chez Andreea ni dans la chambre du bébé.

_ Andreea devait avoir un sac tout prêt au cas où, sinon, elle n'aurait pas pu prendre les couches avec elles. J'avais aussi un vieux sac à dos son mon lit avec des vêtements trop grands ou trop vieux. Juste pour le cas-où...

_ Tu l'as utilisé ?

_ Si on veut... mais j'avais plus de dix ans. Il faut savoir où elle a pu se réfugier. Et la grande sœur, quelqu'un la connait ? »

Munch arriva à ce moment précis. Il rentrait de chez le légiste.

« Pour la grande sœur, je ne sais pas mais pour la mère, il y a eu viol, et Warner a du matériel ADN exploitable. Pas de correspondance avec la base de données pour le moment. Il paraît qu'il y a aussi des fractures anciennes, poignets, nez, divers os du crâne...

_ Violences conjugales ? Demanda Elliott

_ Probablement.

_ Et ça expliquerait le déménagement récent, si elle s'est enfuie, elle a coupé les ponts avec sa famille pour que le mari ne les retrouve pas, ajouta Olivia. Et ça expliquerait aussi le sac de la petite... on ne fait pas ce genre de choses dans un foyer où on se sent en sécurité. »

Olivia s'approcha du tableau de photos et résuma :

« Bon, le mari violent rapplique, la mère panique, enferme les gosses pour qu'elles ne voient pas la scène, s'en suit une violente dispute, le gars la viole et l'étrangle. Pendant ce temps Andreea sort par la fenêtre avec son sac et ses économies, escalade la fenêtre de sa petite sœur, casse le carreau, attrape la petite et elles s'enfuient toutes les deux.

_ Warner confirme que le décès remonte à 48 heures, les informa Munch

_ Donc les enfants sont dehors depuis tout ce temps là... Où sont-elles allées...

_ Il faut savoir qui est la sœur, et où elle vit, Andreea est sûrement allée la retrouver, c'est sa seule parente maintenant que la mère est morte.

_ Et la voisine ne savait rien ?

_ Elle m'a dit l'avoir aperçue un dimanche. Elle était venue avec un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années.

_ Le petit ami ?

_ C'est ce qu'elle a pensé. »

Après cette synthèse, Craguen donna ses ordres. Munch, Finn, vous recherchez dans les affaires de violences conjugales des états voisin. Elles ont probablement changé de nom, donc essayez de trouver leur identité réelle. Et diffusez les photos des deux dernières, on déclenche une alerte Amber. Olivia, Elliott, interrogez les gamins de l'école, ils en savent probablement plus que la voisine sur le passé de la famille. Voyez aussi les profs, bref, faites votre boulot, et dépêchez vous de décamper avant de je demande à l'un d'entre vous de répondre à tous les cinglés qui appelleront quand Munch aura fait son boulot. Pas de temps à perdre, on a déjà un weekend de retard! »


	3. Chapter 3

Ecole secondaire publique, bureau du directeur :

« Andreea est une élève brillante et sans histoire. Son absence a été signalée ce matin par son professeur d'Anglais, madame Jennings. Nous avons essayé de contacter la famille, sans succès.

_ Vous n'avez que le numéro de la mère ?

_ Pas de père d'après les papiers de la scolarité. On a essayé la maison, le travail de la mère... Le patron n'a pas non plus de nouvelles.

_ Andreea a pu se confier à un élève, un professeur ? Demanda Olivia

_ Il va falloir demander ça à madame Jennings, c'est son professeur principal.

_ Merci. »

Les deux inspecteurs se firent donc accompagner par le directeur jusqu'à une salle de classe dont l'état de la peinture des murs indiquait que personne ne l'avait rénovée depuis les années 80. Madame Jennings , un jeune professeur était penchée sur des copies. Les élèves étaient en récration.

« Vous venez pour Andreea ?

_ Oui. Que pouvez vous nous dire sur elle ?

_ Oh, rien de très particulier... Enfin, c'est une élève discrète mais très intelligente... Pas de problème de discipline en tout cas. C'est sa première absence depuis son arrivée dans l'établissement, c'est pourquoi je me suis inquiétée tout de suite. Elle va bien, vous avez des nouvelles ?

_ Pas pour le moment. Le corps de la mère a été découvert ce matin pas de traces des petites depuis le début du weekend.

_ Oh, mon dieu...

_ La petite a des amis à qui elle aurait pu se confier ?

_ Il y a un gamin de la classe supérieure, Sam Paxton. Il l'attend à la sortie des classes tous les jours. Elle ne fréquente personne sinon.

_ En temps que professeur principal, je suppose que vous en connaissez plus sur elle que vos collègue, insinua Elliott

_ Je ne dirais pas ça... La petite ne parle quasiment que pour répondre aux questions concernant les cours... Cependant, il y a bien quelque chose d'étrange avec son dernier devoir... Une composition sur les héros. Je devais rendre les notes demain. Tenez, voici la copie. Je suis bien contente que la police y jette un œil, si vous n'étiez pas venus, je pense que je vous aurez appelés de toute façon. Je n'ai pas pu mettre une note... »

Olivia lu attentivement a feuille quadrillée, couverte d'une écriture enfantine. Au fur et à mesure, ses yeux s'arrondirent et Elliott flaira le problème.


	4. Chapter 4

« Bon, hé bien il semblerait que l'histoire familiale soit encore plus compliquée que ce qu'on croyait... Commença Olivia.

_ Probablement, confirma madame Jennings. Je vois que la mythologie grecque est un sujet que vous maitrisez.

_ Plus ou moins... Mais je sais surtout reconnaître un inceste quand j'en vois un. Je suppose que dans cette histoire, Athéna est l'ainée et le père est Héphaïstos.

_ Oui, c'est également ce que je crois. Vous comprenez mon embarras. Quoiqu'il faille remarquer que la petite écrit sacrément bien pour son âge.

_ Expliquez moi parce que j'ai du louper des cours dans mon enfance... Je ne comprend rien du tout. Avoua Elliott.

_ Si je comprends bien, expliqua sa collègue, il s'agit d'une réécriture, un peu remaniée de la légende de la naissance d' Erichtonios, qui doit représenter Oana. Erichtonios est né de la tentative du viol d'Athéna par Héphaïstos. D'après la légende, Héphaïstos poursuit Athéna qui se défend. De la semence atterrit sur la cuisse d'Athéna, ici, il s'agit des graines qu'Héphaïstos lance à Athéna. Athéna est ensuite supposée s'essuyer avec un chiffon de laine et le lancer par terre. C'est donc Gaïa, sa grand mère ou son arrière grand mère, je ne sais plus très bien, qui se retrouve avec le gosse.

_ Arrière arrière grand mère, précisa madame Jennings.

_ Exact. Là, il est juste raconté que les graines ayant atterries sur Athéna, Erichtonios nait et est confié à sa mère.

_ Et c'est quoi cette histoire avec Artémis qui continuera à les guider tant que la lune brillera, à la fin ?

_ Oh ? Aucune idée avoua Olivia.

_ Artémis est supposée être entre autre celle qui guide ceux qui fuient au cœur de la nuit.

_ Ah, oui, ce n'est pas elle qui est supposée être vierge, risqua Elliott ?

_ Si, comme Hestia et Athéna, confirma le professeur. »

La sonnerie annonçant la reprise des cours retentit et les enquêteurs demandèrent à madame Jennings de leur désigner Sam Paxton. Celle-ci alla retrouver une de ses collègues et revint quelques minutes plus tard, accompagnée par un jeune garçon, un peu petit pour son âge, aux cheveux roux et au visage couvert de tâches de son. Ils s'installèrent dans une salle vide.


	5. Chapter 5

_Salut tout le monde! voici un nouveau chapitre, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews! Désolée de ne pas poster très vite, mais bon, rentrée oblige, je suis en stage et plutôt occupée!_

_Merci à tous ceux qui lisent et j'espère que l'histoire vous plait!  
><em>

* * *

><p>« Bonjour, Sam, je suis l'inspecteur Olivia Benson et voici l'inspecteur Stabbler. Andreea est une de tes amis ?<p>

_ Oui madame.

_ Elle a des ennuis en ce moment, tu veux bien nous aider à la retrouver ?

_ Si vous voulez. Elle n'est pas à l'école aujourd'hui.

_ Oui, je sais. Elle t'a un peu parlé de ce qui se passait chez elle ?

_ Elle m'a dit qu'elle était partie, mais pas pour toujours.

_ Tu lui as parlé pendant le weekend ?

_ Oui, dimanche. Elle est venue en cachette chez moi avec Oana. Vous n'en parlerez pas à mes parents hein ? J'aurai des ennuis sinon.

_ Ok, dis moi juste ce qu'elle voulait, où elle voulait aller.

_ Elle avait besoin de couvertures pour la nuit, Oana avait eu très froid, et à manger aussi. Elle veut retrouver sa sœur.

_ Tu sais quelque chose sur sa grande sœur ?

_ Elle est inscrite à la fac ici. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'elle fait. Elle s'appelle Sarah. Son petit ami c'est Peter. Il va devenir avocat, il saura quoi faire pour tout arranger...

_ Pour arranger quoi, Sam ?

_ Il s'est passé quelque chose de très grave... Andreea ne m'a pas tout dit, mais je sais que madame Chesterhays est morte... »

Olivia regarda son partenaire. Ils avaient obtenus toutes les informations qu'ils pouvaient tirer de l'enfant. Ils s'apprêtaient à s'en aller quand Sam dit, plus pour lui même que pour les inspecteurs de police :

« Heureusement qu'on avait déjà assez d'argent.

_ Assez d'argents pour quoi faire Sam ?

_ Bah, pour acheter à manger, les couches d'Oana... Sarah gagne un peu d'argent, mais la garderie d'Oana est très chère.

_ Et vous l'avez trouvé ou cet argent ?

_ On l'a gagné ! On n'est pas des voleurs vous savez !

_ Sam, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! Vous l'avez gagné comment l'argent ?

_ Bah, Andreea fait des acrobaties et moi, je dis aux gens de laissez des pièces. Je sais un peu jongler, mais Andreea, elle, elle est vraiment douée !

_ Et vous allez où pour faire ça ?

_ Dans les parcs c'est là que ça rapporte le plus.

_ Ok, merci Sam, ton aide nous a été précieuse. »

Sam fut renvoyé dans sa classe et les deux inspecteurs retournèrent au QG.

Là, comme après chaque déclenchement de l'alerte Amber, c'était le bazar. Le téléphone n'arrêtait pas de sonner et des dizaines d'uniformes répondaient. Quand il entrèrent, après un rapide rapport à Craguen sur les dernières découvertes, ils durent remplacer Finn et Munch au téléphone.

« Une piste, demanda Elliott à Munch.

_ Possible. Deux gamines correspondant à la description ont été vues dans un supermarché. Heureusement que Big Brother avec ses caméras de surveillance adore savoir ce que nous mangeons, on aura peut-être des images.

_ Munch qui se met à aimer la surveillance...On aura tout vu ! Plaisanta Fin.

_ Mon cher Fin, n'oublie pas qu'il y a des enfants impliqués. J'accepterais même l'aide du KGB s'ils nous la proposait ! Enfin... S'ils ne nous lançaient pas sur des fausses pistes. »

Munch et Finn partirent donc pour le supermarché où les enfants avaient été signalés. Là bas, une jeune femme les attendait, avec un homme d'une trentaine d'années en veste rouge qui devait être son supérieur hiérarchique. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui pris la parole :

« Les petites dont on a entendu parler, elles étaient là... C'est certain !

_ Bonjour, je suis le sergent Munch et voici l'inspecteur Tutuola de l'unité spéciale pour les victimes de Manhattan. Vous avez vu ces enfants ? Fit-il en tendant la photo des trois enfants.

_ Juste les deux plus petites, confirma la jeune femme.

_ Quand les avez vous vues ?

_ Il y a environ une heure. En fait, elles se trouvaient dans les toilettes du personnel. Normalement, c'est fermé mais depuis quelques temps, les employés oublient souvent leurs clés, alors on laisse ouvert. Je faisais ma pause et c'est là que je les ai vues. La plus grande changeait la couche du bébé. Au début, j'ai trouvé ça étrange bien sûr mais bon, je me suis dit que leur mère devait être dans les parages. Je n'avais pas encore entendu parler des enfants disparus... J'aurais du vous prévenir avant... C'est en disant à John que peut-être qu'on devrait refermer les toilettes qu'il m'a appris que deux filles avaient disparues. C'est lui qui vous a appelés ensuite.

_ Vous avez des enregistrements de vidéo-surveillance ? Demanda Finn

_ Oui, j'ai demandé au vigile de les préparer... Suivez moi. »


	6. Chapter 6

_Voilà la suite! Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews!_ _Dans tous les cas, merci à tous ceux qui lisent ma fic, j'espère que l'histoire vous plait! Et merci aux gentils gens qui review, ça fait toujours très plaisir!_

* * *

><p>De retour au poste :<p>

« Alors, c'étaient bien elles ? Demanda le capitaine Craguen

_ Oui. Les policiers en uniformes ratissent les alentours et font du porte à porte, confirma Finn

_ Qu'ils soient vigilants dans les parcs... ajouta Olivia.

_ Ok, du nouveau ?

_ Le lot de dingues habituels. On a aussi demandé aux polices des campus d'être particulièrement vigilants, mais pas de nouvelles pour le moment. On ne connait toujours pas leur vrai nom de famille il faut dire. »

Alors que tout le monde débattait, un officier arriva, un peu gêné.

« Heu... Capitaine Craguen, on a une ado qui dit connaître les enfants que l'on recherche. »

Tout le petit groupe se retourna pour découvrir une fille un peu maigrichonne et assez petite, accompagnée par un jeune homme qui avait probablement un peu plus d'une vingtaine d'années, mais toujours un visage d'enfant. Elle s'avança vers Olivia, qui avait légèrement avancé par rapport aux autres.

« Vous êtes Sarah ?

_ Oui madame. Vous avez des nouvelles des petites ? Et ma mère?

_ Malheureusement, votre mère a été retrouvée ce matin. Andreea et Oana ont disparu... Et vous, vous avez une idée d'où elles ont pu aller ?

_ Elles ne savent pas où je travaille ni où j'habite... Personne n'a de nouvelles ? Pourtant, elles ne doivent pas être bien loin ! Andreea ne peut pas porter sa sœur trop longtemps, et Oana ne marche pas encore très bien...

_ Nous avons prévenu tous les commissariats, les avis de recherche ont été diffusés, des policiers sillonnent la ville... Pour le moment, on essaie de faire le maximum, mais Andreea a de la ressource, elle sait brouiller les pistes. Les enfants ont été aperçues dans un grand magasin il y a quelques heures, et il a fallu attendre environ une heure pour qu'une personne réagisse et nous appelle.

_ C'est vrai qu'elle est assez douée pour se fondre dans le paysage... Dites moi que des enfants peuvent survivre seuls dans la rue... Je vous en supplie... Dites moi que ce qu'on lit dans les romans de Charles Dickens, c'est possible... Qu'un orphelin peut s'en sortir... »

Sarah était visiblement très affectée. Olivia glissa un œil à son partenaire. Elle avait besoin de sentir que le poids de l'horreur de cette situation était partagé. Comme toujours, il l'était. Elle ne se souvenait pas d'une seule fois où elle n'avait pas senti du soutiens de la part d'Elliott... Enfin, peut-être qu'elle avait juste occulté ces souvenirs après tout...

« Sarah, je vous en prie, nous avons de nombreuses autres questions à vous poser, venez vous assoir », fit Elliott en menant les jeunes gens à l'étage, et leur indiquant les canapé de leur salle de pause.

Il leur proposa un café et commença :

« Pouvez vous m'expliquer un peu ce qui a pu se passer ?

_ Elles n'ont plus rien au monde si ma mère est morte... Je suppose qu'elles veulent me retrouver maintenant. Dans tous les cas, c'est ce que je veux. Je suis leur famille, et elles sont la mienne.

_ Si elles ne savent pas comment vous trouver, où pensez vous qu'elles puissent-être?

_ J'ai peut-être une idée... hésita le jeune homme qui n'avait pas lâché la main de Sarah depuis leur arrivée.

_ Allez-y, l'encouragea Elliott

_ On avait discuté avec Andreea... Du fait que la gymnastique lui manquait. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire Sarah, elle est comme toi... Enfin bref, je lui ai dit que sur le campus, il y avait une salle où l'équipe universitaire s'entrainait. Et puis c'est couvert, il y a des tapis...

_ Quelle université ?

_ Columbia. Je suis en droit.

_ Bon, c'est partit pour le nord de Manhattan, fit Olivia dans un soupir d'espoir et de soulagement.

_ Je vous accompagne. »

Le ton de Sarah était on ne peu plus ferme, et même si elle n'avait pas haussé la voix, personne ne songea même à protester. Après tout, c'était sa famille. Ils descendirent à la voiture. Les lieux confinés, comme l'ascenseur et l'habitacle d'une voiture semblent toujours avoir une particularité, ils retiennent la tension des gens qui sont dedans. L'atmosphère devient alors étouffante, lourde.

Le trajet n'était pas trop long jusqu'au gymnase, mais en sortant, Olivia respira un grand coup Les petites devaient être là... Plus elle avançait vers la porte et plus Sarah avait envie de reculer. Elle était tiraillée entre l'envie de revoir les enfants et la peur. A quelques mètres de la porte, elle s'arrêta.

« Et si elles n'étaient pas là ?

_ Alors on cherchera ailleurs.

_ Tu me le promets Liam ?

_ Je ne suis pas du genre à abandonner.

_ Je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir rentrer...

_ Tu peux, je suis là, tu ne risques rien. »

Elle lui fit un pauvre sourire et se décida. Ils avancèrent tous les quatre et entrèrent. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un couloir un peu sombre. A droite et à gauche se trouvaient les vestiaires. Devant eux, une porte battante menait à la salle de gym. Tout était silencieux, mais les néons étaient allumés. Il était toujours permis d 'espérer.


	7. Chapter 7

_Salut tout le monde! _

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre, que je dédie à tous ceux qui ont posté une (enfin, 2 pour être exacte) review jusqu'ici, à savoir Flo170692, Jess Tyler, et Law-and-order. _

_Ce n'est pas le dernier (il y a encore un méchant à attraper!) donc si vous voulez une dédicace sur un chapitre, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire! _

_Désolée d'être aussi longue à poster dans tous les cas, et merci à vous de lire!_

* * *

><p>La première chose qu'Elliott Stabbler remarqua fut leur reflet dans le grand miroir qui se trouvait derrière le praticable, contre le mur. Il tourna sa tête vers la droite en entendant une réception sur la poutre dans une sorte de « clac ». Il commença à avancer.<p>

Olivia Benson était rentrée et couvrait leur gauche. Tout était silencieux de ce côté. Une barre fixe et les barres parallèles se trouvaient au dessus d'une fosse remplie de carrés de mousse. Un grand trampoline se trouvait en bout de fosse, avec au milieu de la toile, un petit paquet.

« Oana! » fit Sarah en courant vers le trampoline.

Il s 'avéra qu'elle n'avait pas eu tord. Le petit paquet était en fait la petite, endormie dans des couvertures.

Elle pris l'enfant dans ses bras en la réveillant doucement. La petite lui sourit avant de se mettre à sangloter. L'adolescente commença donc à la bercer en se dirigeant vers Andreea qui était de l'autre côté de la salle, debout sur la poutre. Elliott ne savait pas tellement quelle attitude adopter. Il trouvait que la gamine prenait beaucoup de risques sur cette poutre étroite de 10 cm, et en plus, elle ne semblait pas prêter attention au fait que des étrangers étaient rentrés. Elle n'avait pas tourné la tête quand sa sœur avait appelé Oana, elle était restée sur sa poutre, avait exécuté deux sauts et attendait à présent en bout de poutre, le dos tourné au tapis de réception, les deux bras tendus contre ses oreilles. Il se retourna pour échanger une sorte de « on fait quoi maintenant » regard avec sa partenaire. Elle haussa les épaules en désignant Sarah du menton. Sarah s'était placée en face de sa sœur et lui souriait. Ce devait être ce qu'Andreea attendait car elle commença sa série acrobatique avec un flip, puis un deuxième et atterrit un pied sur la poutre mais le deuxième dans le vide, c'est à dire par terre. Olivia, inquiète, voulut aller voir comment la petite allait, mais Elliott la retint, sa sœur était déjà sur place, et Andreea s 'était relevée.

« Ok, ce n'est rien, recommence, je te pare. »

Sarah déposa Oana par terre sur un gros tapis, Andreea remonta sur la poutre et recommença. Cette fois ci, Sarah suivit son mouvement, une main derrière son dos, mais sans réellement la toucher. Juste assez pour qu'elle se sente en confiance, ce qui marcha, car cette fois ci, les deux pieds d'Andreea atterrirent sur la poutre.

« Ok, fait ton demi tour maintenant, mais regarde bien devant toi. Très bien, comme ça. Ta sortie, maintenant. »

Andreea obéit docilement, et après un demi tour sur pivot, elle se replaça et effectua une rondade suivie d'un salto arrière. La réception n'était pas parfaite, mais Andreea et Sarah s'en contentèrent. La jeune fille courra se jeter dans les bras de sa sœur qui ne put retenir les larmes qu'elle avait refoulées jusque là. Elles retournèrent auprès d' Oana qui les imita.


End file.
